Memorization Bread for Testing
|-|1979 version= Memorization Bread for Testing is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Nobita barges in on Doraemon reading a manga and panics that he will fail the Japanese and Math tests that are going to be given to him the next day. So he can back to his manga, Doraemon gives him the Gone-With-The-Wind Electric Fan which will blow away the school. Nobita refuses and wants another gadget. Doraemon then gives him the animal light, which will turn Sensei into a gorilla. Nobita refuses to use that one too and wants a better alterative. Doraemon then gives him the Copying Toast, which when pressed against his notes, it will copy the notes to the toast and allow him to memorize the notes via eating the toast. He does this with success until he realizes the important pages of his Japanese notes were torn out for tissues. He goes off to borrow one of his friends' notes. Suneo offers him his notes, but Nobita doesn't want to use his notes because they're disgusting. He goes of to borrow Shizuka's notes. He gets distracted eating Mochi that Shizuka's mom gave him. Shizuka finally chastises for him to start studying. He tries to eat some of the bread, but he feels too full and asks if he can borrow it for the day. She lets him and he goes home. Upon entering his house his mother tells him it's time for dinner, but Nobita doesn't want dinner because of him being full. His mom makes him eat anyways and he get bloated. Then Doraemon gets angry with him for not eating the bread and force-feeds him the bread along with some water. The net day, Nobisuke is hoping to go to the bathroom explaining to Doraemon that Nobita was in the bathroom for an hour. He comes out empty-stomached and not being able to remember any of his notes. The episode ends with Nobita re-doing what he had memorized before him getting full and memorizing more. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Shizuka *Suneo *Shizuka's mother *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Sensei Gadgets used *Copying Toast *Animal Light *Gone-With-The-Wind Electric Fan Trivia *When Nobita was imagining what the affects of the Animal Light would be like, Sensei had an extremely different appearance than his usual one. This was probably due to the 1979 series being very new at the time this was aired and not all of the elements being set in stone. *In this version Nobisuke do not cook dinner unlike 2005 series and manga. Video ドラえもん テストにアンキパン 3話 Gallery |-|1979 (remake)= Copying Toast is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Nobita gets worried about his test and insists Doraemon for a gadget. So, Doraemon makes Nobita eat the memorization bread. But because of overeating, all that Nobita memorized goes in vain. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Copying Toast *Gone-With-The-Wind Electric Fan Video |-|2005 version= Memorization Bread for Testing is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called The Memory Bread in the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub. Plot Nobita barges in on Doraemon reading a manga and panics that he will fail the Japanese and Math tests that are going to be given to him the next day. So he can back to his manga, Doraemon gives him the Gone-With-The-Wind Electric Fan which will blow away the school. Nobita refuses and wants another gadget. Doraemon then gives him the animal light, which will turn Sensei into a gorilla. Nobita refuses to use that one too and wants a better alterative. Doraemon then gives him the Copying Toast, which when pressed against his notes, it will copy the notes to the toast and allow him to memorize the notes via eating the toast. He does this with success until he realizes the important pages of his Japanese notes were torn out for tissues. He goes off to borrow one of his friends' notes. Suneo offers him his notes, but Nobita doesn't want to use his notes because they're disgusting. He goes of to borrow Shizuka's notes. He gets distracted eating Mochi that Shizuka's mom gave him. Shizuka finally chastises for him to start studying. He tries to eat some of the bread, but he feels too full and asks if he can borrow it for the day. She lets him and he goes home. Upon entering his house his mother tells him it's time for dinner, but Nobita doesn't want dinner because of him being full. His mom makes him eat anyways and he get bloated. Then Doraemon gets angry with him for not eating the bread and force-feeds him the bread along with some water. The net day, Nobisuke is hoping to go to the bathroom explaining to Doraemon that Nobita was in the bathroom for an hour. He comes out empty-stomached and not being able to remember any of his notes. The episode ends with Nobita re-doing what he had memorized before him getting full and memorizing more. Characters *Nobita *Doraemon *Shizuka *Suneo *Shizuka's mother *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Sensei Gadgets used *Copying Toast *Animal Light *Gone-With-The-Wind Electric Fan Trivia *In later versions of the episode, the owner of the dirty notebook would change from Suneo to Gian while giving Suneo a tablet. *Nobita shows the test papers to Doraemon, but mom has found them so he get a good scoud and she will not give him allowance next month if he gets zero again. This scene doesn't exist in the 1979 version. Videos |-|U.S. English dub= Memory Bread is an episode from the U.S. English version/dub of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot The episode starts with Noby running around with a pillow and a teapot, and then spins around on his chair. He then says that he doesn't know if he wants to "Study all night or sleep and cram until the break of dawn". Doraemon pulls out the Anywhere Door and goes to his school. Doraemon pulls out the Whoosh-in-ator and blows the school a few time zones. Doraemon pulls out the Animal Beam and uses it on his teacher, and he turns into a gorilla. Later Doraemon pulls out the Memory Bread and asks Noby for some math. Noby ends up memorizing the math and moves on to grammar. Noby then realizes he used the important pages for tissues and goes off to borrow a friend's notes. He goes to see Sneech along with Big G studying hard. Noby asks for notes that he could borrow. Big G offers Noby his dirty notes. Noby kindly declines and asks Sneech for his notes. He gives him a tablet with the notes on it. Within the first 10 seconds of Noby holding the thing, he deletes every file on the thing with Sneech then cartoonishly assaulting him with the blank device. Big G Then offers Sneech the dirty notes and Sneech yells at him and knocks over the drink Big G had on to his notebook. Big G then takes Sneech by the neck of the shirt and beats him up while Noby runs out of the house in a panic. He then goes to Ace Goody's house and asks for his notes (as he's the smartest in Noby's class). Unfortunately for Noby, Ace has a photographic memory so he didn't need notes. Finally, Noby goes to Sue's house saying that he should of went there first. Noby impresses Sue by using the Memory bread by reciting an excerpt from one of Shakespeare's poems. Sue's mom then gives Noby some apple slices. Sue reminds Noby that he should study. He tries to eat some memory bread but he's too stuffed from the apple that he can't eat. He goes home only to find a giant bowl of shrimp. He eats it and goes up to his room. Doraemon then sees that Noby didn't eat any memory bread and starts yelling at him. Doraemon then pulls out the Picky-Eater Corrector, which makes Noby scarf it down weather he likes it or not. The next morning Toby tells Doraemon Noby has been in the bathroom for an hour. Doraemon realizes what he had done and they do some "last-minute cramming." Gadgets used *Anywhere Door *Memory Bread (Copying Toast) *Whoosh-in-ator *Animal Beam U.S. English dub edits *The chopsticks the family was using to eat the shrimp were changed to forks. *In the Japanese version, Nobita was eating Mochi, but in the American English version, he is eating apples. This was changed to promote healthy eating. vi:Bánh mì giúp trí nhớ (tập phim) Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita